The Transformers: In the eye of two storms
by SpaceChooChoo
Summary: If you haven't read "fog over the oceans" do so before this. This is the second part of The Transformers X Arpeggio Blue Steel
1. In the eye of two storms one

**LAST TIME ON THE TRANSFORMERS. HUMANITY IS NOW ARMED WITH THE VIBRATION WARHEAD AND BACKED BY THE AUTOBOTS, AND ARE READY TO TAKE THE FOG. BUT THE FOG NOW HAS THE SUPPORT OF THE EVIL DECEPTICONS AS MEGATRON WAS ABLE TO USE THE DEATH OF BOTH KONGOU AND STARSCREAM TO LIE THEIR WAY IN. NOW EARTH STANDS STILL IN THIS WEEK'S EPISODE OF THE TRANSFORMERS: THE EYE OF TWO STORMS.**

It's been almost a year since the Us Received the vibration warhead from Japan,but have had no chance to use it. Now, Thirty miles off the coast of Hawaii, four ,radio controlled ,US navy Arleigh Burke destroyers are patrolling the oceans, as two jet streams appear over head.

"Now,there's a good sign," said Jetfire in his AC-130 alternate mode. An A-10 flew up by his side.

"I've been here three months longer than you," said Powerglide,"these ships we're after really do materialize in weather like this."

"Pearl Harbor to Jetfire. Come in Jetfire."

"Jetfire here,read you loud and clear." Back in the Pearl Harbor control, US personal anxiously to find a fleet of fog ship. Autobot leader Optimus Prime, his Lieutenant, Jazz,and scientist Wheeljack we're also in the control room.

"Have you made it to the tropical storm we detected earlier?" Prime asked.

"Yeh we see it. Hold on. I'm picking up something."

"What exactly?" Asked US navy assistant chairman officer, Cruz Herder.

"It's not human, not a Decepticon. It's...it's them! It's the fog!" Jetfire was right as a WWII era Fletcher class destroyer charged out of the storm.

"Who's our enemy?" Cruz asked the staff.

" Fletcher destroyer,Melvin." Replied one Intel officers. Wheeljack needed to make sure of something.

"Does it have wave armor?"

"Yes, Wheeljack it does." Responded the same man.

"The begin launch sequence for seria one." Ordered Prime,"Do really think the weapon a human child created will work, Wheeljack?"

"Of course I do! I have all faith in the Vibration Warhead and Makie! She is the only surviving design child after all."

Meanwhile,at street market set up after the economy crashed due fog activity, the mental model of the fog battleship,Haruna,was carrying as much grocery bags she could, even he oversized trench coat was full. She just need to pick up one last thing before heading home. She had gotten used to people yelling deals and threats at her, but there was one place she always stopped.

"Hello,again Haruna," said an elderly lady who ran a bread stand with her husband.

"Hello,Marleen," respond Haruna with a smile, as she placed her order.

"Here, fresh out of the oven," said Don as he handed Haruna a bag of fresh bread. Haruna paid double the price,because the bread was so good.

"Please,come again!" Said the couple as Haruna began her walk the way Haruna started to feel guilt. She knew her guns were partly responsible for this depression. But she swore never to hurt another human, as she now watches over the design child Makie at the request of her dying another fifteen minutes of walking she could see the fencing around Pearl Harbor, the naval base in which the house she lived with Makie and her sister, mental model of the battleship Kirishima. The fence was no big deal, as she jumped right over it. Her house was in sight. She could clearly see the Harley Davidson parked in the driveway, Kirishima leaned up against it.

"Enjoying yourself?",Haruna asked her sister.

"I've been trapped in a stuffed bear for almost a year. Can I not have my new freedom?"Kirishima said. When they first met Makie, it was after their battleship bodies where destroyed. Haruna was able to keep her mental model and Kirishima only had her core. So without a enough nanomanterial to re create herself, she was condemned to a stuffed bear that Makie owned until a month ago.

"Just don't get arrested, again" Haruna muttered,entering the house.

"Hey! That last time was Grimlock's fault." Kirishima said following her sister. Kirishima had managed to get herself arrested four times with the motorcycle she bought almost immediately after she got her full mental model back.

"No, that cop ran into his foot after YOU drove behind him. Speaking of which where are our guard Dino's?" Said Haruna.

"Must be down at the base with the rest of the Autobots."

"HARUHARU!" Makie yelled her nickname for Haruna, jumping on her back,hugging her around the neck.

"Hi Makie." Haruna said "all packed?"

"Yes." Five minutes later the trio had packed enough food for a week and anything else they might need and piled on Kirishima's bike.

"Won't Wheeljack and the other Autobots be upset we left?" Asked Makie.

"I'm sure they'll forgive once they know why we left."assured Haruna,"and besides Wheeljack knows enough about the warhead,and the warehouse is tightly secured. Nothing should go wrong." The trio then spread out of the base unnoticed as everyone's attention was thirty miles off shore.

"Spruance is down!" Yelled a warship drone operator.

"We've lost Hopper!" Screamed another,"We've only got two ships left!" Seria one read 30:00 seconds, Prime contacted his two soldiers over the battlefield.

"Jetfire! Powerglide! We need to protect those ships for another thirty seconds at all costs!"

"Will do." Jetfire said pulling to angle and opened fire on fog destroyer,Melvin.

"Roger that! Wooowee!" Whooped Powerglide, as he dove in his A-10 form and started strafing with his 30mm Gatling gun. The launch clock was now at ten seconds.9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

"Missile away!" Said a soldier as seria one flew toward the Melvin carrying the vibration warhead.

Mevlin wasn't able to intercept the missile. All in the Pearl Harbor control watched as the warhead came in contact with the fog's Klein field, halted momentarily and broke through, implanted itself in the hull, and the ship shutdown before exploding.

The control room staff cheered as the mission was accomplished and proved once and for all that humanity now stood on the same ground as the fog. Then an alarm went off.

"Can we never have our energoncake, and eat it,too?" Complained Jazz.

"What's the situation?" Cruz asked his staff.

"The vibration warhead magazine has been sabotaged." said an ensign,"all warheads have been cracked!"

"Call security!" Optimus ordered. Seconds later,head of Pearl Harbor security, Autobot Prowl appeared on the central monitor.

"Status report!,"Ordered the Autobot leader.

"It appears we were somehow breeched,"reported Prowl,"Somehow the warehouses temperature was raised to high, thus causing the warheads to crack under the sudden change in the climate. The only way to access the thermostat is to directly enter the warehouse."

"Sir!" Yelled one of Prowl's human Lieutenant's,"The vent system was hacked into reading 'clear' allowing the possibility that someone to slip through!"

"Playback the footage to the control room central monitor." Requested Prowl. And sure enough a vent opened and a heavy clothed, human sized figure stepped in with a hat covering his face. All watched as he opened a cabinet and pulled out a purple object and left through the vents.

"Do we have another angle?" Asked Prime.

"Yes," the sound of keys clicking followed by the change of angle shown what exactly that purple object was.

"It's Soundwave!",Wheeljack stated the obvious,"and that figure must be his brat Rumble!"

"Wheeljack, can you fix the warheads?,"asked Cruz.

"Yes just let me get Makie," Wheeljack said running out of the room. About fifteen minutes later he saw his human friend and fellow scientists house,as expected the dinobots stood by, as they were tasked with guard duty. He did not however expect the special ops team.

"Guys, guys. What's going on?"

"We are here to extract Makie." The team leader told Wheeljack.

"I got this. Makie! It's me Wheeljack. Someone busted all the warheads. I need your help fixing them!,"Wheeljack waited for a response."Makie? Haruna? Kirishima?", Wheeljack gave the special ops team a nod to enter the house. Five minutes later they came out with a piece of paper, which they gave to Wheeljack.

"Bon appetite. Don't seek us," Wheeljack read aloud,"what's that supposed to mean?"

"There's food made all over the house," replied the turned to the pronoun challenged T-Rex.

"Grimlock did you or any of the other dinobots see when they left and what direction?"

"Me,Grimlock and other Dinobots see nothing. We all watch missile shoot."

"Well, that's fantastic." Signed a frustrated Wheeljack.

Meanwhile,in the middle of the pacific former fog submarine I-401 and her crew search a trench for the remains of her sister subs, I-400 and I-402.

"Why exactly are we doing again?" Asked the gunner Kyohei.

"If we can find their cores, we may be able find the flagship." Replied the captain Chyhia Gounzo.

"We also no longer have the increased sensores since Takao was separated from Iona, and we now are just her configuration when we first met her" said Gonzou left hand man Sou.

"At least It's easier to Handle the engines now,"remarked engine woman Iroi who was holding I-401's mental model,Iona.

"I've got something!" Exclaimed sonar operator Hozumi happily,"it's 402 core!"

"Iona,transmit the core to Hyuuga." Ordered Gounzo.

"Understood, entering core access key. Access granted, transfer core to Hyuuga." Iona spoke her commands out loud.

"Now,"said Gonzou," let's try and find 400's to generate more concrete results"

On wake island, mental model Hyuuga held out her palm as the core of 402 appeared in her hand be she sat down on a couch and open her laptop and began trying to open the files. A red Microscope also began scanning the core. She gritted her teeth in annoyance that she had been able to through to anything.

"Perceptor,did you find anything?" The red periscope transformed into the Autobot Perceptor.

"No me as I am unable to find any data. But I have received word that Ironhide and Bumblebee are almost here with the Autobot supercomputer, Teleatram-1,if that can't crack it,nothing will."

"Alright, keep trying." Hyuuga said before cringing of the childish laughter of Takao running around on the beach.

"Yay! Having a physical body is the best! Once my ship is complete, I'll be perfect!" Yelped Takao. She glared at Hyuuga when she didn't respond.

"When will my ship be complete!"

"Here." Hyuuga held up a mini model of Takao's ship.

"It was not that small,there are nanomanterials on the

Is beach,no," she asked as Hyuuga threw her a net.

"Collect them patiently and slowly," Hyuuga advised.

"Yes, slowly and,"Takao started to agree with Hyuuga and shift through the water with the net," THIS TAKES TO LONG!" Takao turned and threw the net,only have it bounce off the windshield of a red van on water skies,hitting her and the face,knocking her on her back.

"Hey,watch hit!" Said Ironhide replacing the skies with wheels before pulling on the beach, a yellow bug with black stripes followed him as its doors opened and the Autobots original token humans,Sparkplug and his son, Spike hoped out before it transformed into Bumblebee.

"We got teleatram-1! Said Sparkplug as he helped unload it from Ironhide,"but the Autobots old base sank with the rising sea levels so we'll have to fix it first." Ten minutes later they had restored the computer and backed up all its files. And it was able to crack 402's code with ease.

"The bering strait?" Gounzo asked after Hyuuga found the right code from 402.

"It seems so, try and find 400 just to be sure."Hyuuga said shutting down the link.

Meanwhile anchored in the Bering strait was the supreme flagship of the fog ,Super battleship Musashi. Beside her mental model, was former JMSDF admiral and the of Gounzo, Chyhia Shozuo. Before them stood the Evil lord Megatron.

"We had a soldier die protecting Kongou from the blood thirsty Auotbots," he lied to their faces.

"So why are you here?" Asked Musashi.

"We know how to fight the Autobots and the humans, you know how to fight the blue steel and the humans. Let us Decepticons fight with you. One of my soldiers has already neutralized the vibration warhead."

"Well the admiralty code does say to take rule over them humans," said Musashi. Megatron's brain circuits sparked at hearing of the admiralty code.

"And with the Autobots here it won't happen." Megatron said almost begging. Musashi sat silently for a few minutes.

"Alright," she said finally," the Decepticons shall have to weeks to prove themselves useful to use." Megatron smiled knowing his lie worked.

"You won't be disappointed, oh great Musashi."


	2. In the eye of two storms two

**LAST TIME ON THE TRANSFORMERS. The Vibration warhead first use turned out to be a success, but Soundwave was able to disable the entire warheads arsenal. But Makie, the only one who could fix them disappeared along with her care givers, Haruna and Kirishima. Meanwhile Chyhia Gonzou and his crew where able locate the fleet of fog flag ship with the help of the Autobot super computer, Telaltram-1. The evil the Decepticons where able to twist the truth of what happened to Kongou to get in further with the fog. Find out why in today's episode of THE TRANSFORMERS IN THE EYE OF TWO STORMS.**

"Alright, lift it up." Said a Pearl Harbor yard worker. After the vibration warheads went cold and Makie disappeared,it was decided that the warheads would be moved to mainland USA from Peral for better protection. The first ship was still in the process of loading.

"That's all can take," Jetfire said closing his nose in his AC-130 form. He volunteered to take a small load ahead of the ship as bait.

"Jetfire to control tower, requesting clearance for take off"

"Approved,clearing runway." Jetfire taxied himself to the runway as Powerglide took off in his A-10 alternative mode to escort Jetfire.

"Seaspray, they're going off now," Jazz said to the Autobot naval officer and head of Autobot U.K. Forces.

"Alright,I see Powerglide." Responsed Seaspray as he patrolled off shore in his Royal Navy Nelson-class battleship."I'll follow them for fifty miles."

"Then bogie,I'll tell Prime." Jazz transformed and headed to the now single open acess point at Pearl. After Soundwave and Rumble broke in,security was greatly stepted up. Prime and Prowl,head of security at the harbor stood watch. Jazz pulled up and changed.

"Jetfire and Powerglide are up and Seaspray gonna follow them for 50 miles."

"Thanks for the report,Jazz." Said the leader of the Autobots."status on the vibration warhead loading?"

"27%. We'll be done by noon." Jazz replied heading back to help with the loading process.

"It will be nice when our ship is finished." Said Prowl. The ship he was referring to is a gift from humanity for helping deliver the Vibration warhead. Japan offered to build a ship, the US sent the materials. The Alpha Trion is the first ocean surface warship that Autobots will have, a ship resembling the French Richelieu class armed with Autobot technology she'll be completed later in the year.

"Agreed," said Optimus.

"Makie,Haruna, and Kirishima disappeared?" Chyhia Gonzou was talking over video chat with his allies on wake island.

"Yes," replied mental model of fog battleship Hyuuga."but we have reasons to worry."

"I don't think they'd go to the fog." Sou said.

"But what about the Decepticons? We haven't seen them in awhile." Said Autobot Ironhide, who was with Hyuuga on wake island.

"Well,we can't worry about it now. Someone in Russia wishes to bargain with us." Gonzou cut the link.

A whistle blasted trough the harbor as a steam locomotive pulled into Pearl.

"Haven't seen one of those in a while." Said a yard worker. Jetfire and Powerglide where about to make their third Hawaii to California run of the day. A third ship filled with vibration warheads was about to depart. There was still another load or so in the warehouse, that Seaspray volunteered to take when he warning the Engineer, Fireman, and conductor where throw out of the steam engine and badly wounded.

"What the-," said a hairdresser before something explosive hit his tower and fell over.

"Stupid humans!" Said Astrotrain changing from his locomotive form. The Fireman was having none of it, he pulled out a pistol and shot uselessly at Astrotrain. Astrotrain laughed,and blasted him with his small laser cannons on his head, he fell to his knees bleeding.

"Now, let me introduce you to my friends, Mr. Ionic Displacer,". He said pulling out one of the few weapons that the traitorous Starscream wouldn't dare challenge, and fired it at Navy fuel dump, causing the entire compound to explode. Air sirens sounded as everyone ran to the explosion. They stopped when they saw Astrotrain.

"Well, well Autobots it's seemed you abandoned your post." He pointed behind them. There was Megatron, Soundwave,his minions, the constructicons and combaticons and an army of sixty insecticons flew overhead.

"It's been to long,Optimus," Megatron said with a grin."Decepticons destroy the warehouse!" Devestator and Bruticus where formed as the longest time since the first time they woke up on earth, the transformers resumed their civil war. US Navy warships began shooting AAA at the insecticons formations as the dinobots attacked Bruticus. Devestator started running at the warehouse before a giant rocket knocked him back into the six individual constructions.

"Omega Supreme." Said Mixmaster." How are you,Friend?" The giant Autobot Omega Supreme spoke.

"Question. Irrelevant. Crystal city's avenge. Overdue." Omega remembered how his former friends destroyed the city he guarded and loved after Megatron reprogrammed the constructions.

"What ever your done." Said Longhaul.

The warehouse now in flames, Soundwave gave the signal.

"Acquired."

"Decepticons pull back!" Ordered Megatron. The staff asseced the damage.

Surprisingly only the fuel dump and warehouse were destroyed and lidless insecticons where every got suspicious.

"Why did they leave the ship along? Prowl,status on individual vibration warheads."

"Seria-1 is at the bottom with melvin," he explained,"2 through 750 are in California.751 through 839 are on the ship. 840 through 999 are destroyed with the warehouse. And seria 1000 is…. Missing."

" Now we know why Megatron didn't destroy the entire island.

Secretly, in the jungles of the big Hawaiian island,the Decepticons regrouped. Laserbeak landed on Soundwave's shoulder.

"Laserbeak,reports. No sign up of human design child."

"Thank you laserbeak." Said Megatron turning to Rumble, "Rumble do you have it?"

"Yes Megatron," said another one of Soundwave's minions as he handed the vibration warhead to Megatron.

"Exellenlent! Astrotrain transform,shuttle mode."Astrotrain obeyed and opened the cargo doors on top of his shuttle." Take this to shockwave on Cyberton, then wait for him to examine it and bring it back to me."

Megatron grinned as Astrotrain flew off.

"The fog is more ignorant than I thought."


	3. In the eye of two storms three

**LAST TIME ON TRANSFORMERS. The evil Decepticons attacked Pearl Harbor and destroyed the remaining vibration warheads on the island. But after further inspection from the Autobots they found one was missing and is on its way to Cyberton. Meanwhile Gounzo is on his way to Russia to see what a man has to offer in today's installment of THE TRANSFORMERS IN THE EYE OF TWO STORMS.**

On the planet Cyberton, Astrotrain had arrived with the vibration warhead for Shockwave to examine.

"Ah,so here is the weapon a human child supposedly designed. Lord Megatron would've to go to these lengths if Optimus hadn't used his matrix."

"Why must we work with these fog worms until victory is achieved? Why can't we mass produced these here and use them against that entire planet?" Complained Astrotrain.

"We need to acquire more energy and without the fog it wouldn't be possible." Astrotrain blew some steam at Shockwave,and responded with anger.

"What's so special about the Autobots matrix anyway?"

"You see Astrotrain,in the beginning our original creators built both the Autobots and us Decepticons for workers and soldiers. The matrix of leadership was given to their leader to store knowledge about their combined experience for their purpose of existence of construction and production. And it chooses its successor. But the quintessons created one for us as well." Astrotrain face grew intregged. Shockwave continued.

"It was called the Matrix of destruction and was everything that the Autobots matrix was, only it was created for the purpose of war, the one who held it could control our entire Decepticon army."

"Then where is it?" Demanded Astrotrain.

"It was never given to a Decepticon. Our creators held on to it on fear of us. And when Megatron and a few other Decepticons, myself included, stormed their headquarters minutes before their defeat, Starscream held it in his hands for a split second before a blast knocked him off his feet. He dropped it down a great creator and it was thought to have been destroyed."

"And I can guess that's where he and Megatron's rivalry started," replied Astrotrain.

"Correct," said Shockwave" Starscream believed he should be leader because he held the matrix but Megatron lead us to Victory and it was decided he was to remain in charge." Astrotrain thought to himself as Shockwave continued his examination.

Back on earth the crew of 401 was in a call with their allies on Wake island and Prowl.

"They deactivated and then stole a warhead?" The gunner Kyohei failed to comprehend the Decepticons attack.

"Yes, and Makie,Haruna,and Kirishima have also disappeared we have reasons to believe they might also be in Decepticon hands, as they give no reading in the QCN." Stated Prowl.

"But if they don't," started Hyuuga,"they couldn't repair and analysts the warheads and make their own."

"I have to disagree with that." Said Wheeljack stepping in beside Prowl.

"Explain." Said Sou.

"We detected an unauthorized and unidentified contact leaving earths atmosphere in the direction of Cyberton. Logic says it was most likely Astrotrain carrying the warhead."said Prowl.

"So they put a disabled weapon on a another planet,big deal," said Takao.

"That planet is where Shockwave is." Said Wheeljack,"and he is one of the smartest transformers anywhere. I would be surprised if could crack it."

"Well, first off we need to find Makie and her caregivers," ordered Gounzo," and we need to get Russia."

"We'll see what we can do." Said Prowl.

In the Berering strait, Supreme Fog flagship, Musahi sat quietly, when Hiei,Kongou's sister and replacement in the first Orentail patrol fleet, sailed beside her.

"Permission to board?" Musashi created a nanomanterial bridge for Hiei," I have received word that 401 is headed to Russia."

"I know."said Musashi, there was a loud CLANG as Soundwave landed on Musashi's bow

"All vibration warheads disabled. Numerous destroyed," he said in his monotoned voice.

"So?" Said Hiei, "it was never a threat anyways."

"Hiei, to headstrong. Will not acknowledge threat until it is to late."

"What are you saying?" Hiei said creating a nanomanterial platform and floated up to Soundwave's face.

"Hiei is showing similarities to Kongou. Will most likely suffer the same fate."

"Just who do you think you are?", Hiei scolded Soundwave," Do you relize that I am-"

"Inferior," interrupted Soundwave.

"What?!"

"Hiei denies facts that her own simulations will prove to be right. Hiei,blinded by pride. Hiei, infertility. Soundwave superior." Hiei aimed her turrets at Soundwave.

"You dare insult me?" She said charging her guns. Soundwave was as clam as ever, as the cyclinder on his right shoulder pointed at Hiei's ship and emitted a supersonic fequency and shattered Hiei's Klein field. Hiei was shocked.

"How…?"

"Soundwave superior. Don't me do it again." Hiei sighed.

"I'm going to intercept 401 at midway," she said sailing off. Musashi turned to Soundwave.

"So, why must you be so?" She asked Soundwave.

"Emotions inferior,logic superior." Musashi giggled.

"Is their something else you need?"

"Search for remains of Kongou and Starscream in progress."

"I must thank you for that."

" I will pass your message to Megatron." He said flying off.


	4. In the eye of two storms four

**LAST TIME ON THE TRANSFORMERS. Shockwave told the secret of the Decepticons lost Matrix of Destruction to Astrotrain. I-401 was heading to wake island when reports about Pearl hit them. Meanwhile Hiei is sailing to intercept them and the Decepticons are searching for the remains of Starscream and Kongou. Find out why in this weeks episode of THE TRANSFORMERS IN THE EYE OF TWO STORMS.**

In the middle of the Pacific Ocean, Megatron stood on temporary platform the constructions built. They have been looking for Starscream and Kongou for 8 hours and had found nothing. Soundwave landed beside him after returning from the bering strait.

"Musashi sends gratitude in our efforts here." Megatron scowled at Soundwave's report.

"I am far more concerned about finding Starscream's core."

"The effects of our victory over the Quintessions?"

"Yes, his core and life force are immortal, but he can be restricted from keeping a physical body. If he hadn't grabbed the Matrix of destruction he wouldn't be like this." Bonecrusher and Longhaul broke the surface.

"We found wreckage, but it's a twisted mess," informed Longhaul,"if they're anywhere it's under it."

"The remove it!" Yelled Megatron. Soundwave pressed a button on his chest.

"Rumble, eject. Frenzy,eject. Operation capsize." Two cassette tapes sprung from Soundwave and Transformed into twin humanoid figures and dove below. Soundwave then picked up a single and transformed into his Boombox and Shockwave's voice came through his speakers.

"Lord Megatron, I've repaired and completed my analysis of the Vibration Warhead, and it will be delivered back to you, as I soon as I can find Astrotrain."

"Where would he be?" Demanded Megatron.

"Here." Said Astrotrain stepping behind Shockwave.

In the vicinity of the sickness Midway Island, I-401 sailed for problems were plaguing them the whole way, so they stopped at wake to pick up Spike and Sparkplug. Their AAA Radar picked up Soundwave on his way to Megatron from the Bering Strait.

"Let him pass," ordered Gounzo," he didn't see us or didn't care about us."

"Or he could be spotting for someone else." Said Kyohei.

"I doubt it,"replied Sparkplug," that's usually his metal buzzard's job."

"Like that?" Sou zoomed in on Laserbeak circling them.

"Yes! Start shoot-" the sub was thrown to port as the monitor Displayed a tan and purple fighter, a gray tanker aircraft, and a Space shuttle flying over them in attack formation.

"IT'S THE TRIPLE CHANGERS," yelled Sparkplug," Spike contact Prime!"

"Triple changers?" Asked Iori," is that bad?"

"Yes, they all have two alternative modes and a root mode. Their parts are more compact the other Transformers and a lot more tough." Said Spike calling Optimus.

"Battle stations," Gonzou said, sending Sparkplug and Irori to the engine room," How much ammo do we have?"

"More than enough to handle these two" said Iona.

"Four contacts. Thanatonium reading!" Yelled Hozumi.

"Snapshot!" Kyohei fired to intercept the torpedos.

" Who shot those?" He asked.

"There." Iona pointed at the monitor where, two Nagaras sailed into view rolled by the fogs sole remaining Kongou class, Hiei.

" That's fantastic." Said Spike.

"Any contact to Optimus?" Asked Gounzo.

"Omega Supreme, Cosmos, Jazz,Kup, and himself are coming, but it will be a while."

"Iona can you talk to Hiei?"

"I'll try" Iona called Hiei on the QCN.

"Why are you here," Hiei asked. She had her QCN modeled after a school room.

"To talk, why must we fight?"

"Until Kongou is rebuilt I must take her place."

"But her core has been destroyed."

"No it hasn't, the Decepticons just found it and there is just enough nanomaterial to fully fix her, the three here now are conform my position, Thrust and Thundercracker are coming any moment with it. And all the Decepticons will be here to witness the looks on your face when I and Kongou destroy you."

"Kongou herself said she would die permanently."

"I don't have time for this." Hiei locked Iona out.

Over the ocean, Blitzwing had know idea as to what hit him as Omega Supreme plowed into him.

"Decepticon defeat. Immeninate." Said the massive Autobot

" Don't jinx yourself." Said Thundercracker shooting lighting, Thrust made his way to Hiei. Megatron and the rest of his minions arrived much earlier than anticipated.

I-401 had her super gravity cannon now on Hiei's bow was, as always, confronted by Prime.

"You never get bored of this do you?" Taunted Megatron.

"Not this time. 401,fire!" The super gravity cannons blast locked on to Hiei,suddenly to Gonzou's surprise, Hiei's ship split and the blast was absorbed, before being shot back him.

"No!" Prime said reaching his hand toward them, before being knocked down by Megatron.

"It's over." He said,"Hiei do it." Hiei prepared the core to collect nanomaterial then threw it overboard. Her eyes widened and she knocked Megatron down by swinging her guns starboard.

"How dare you! That wasn't Kongou!"

"Of course it wa-," Megatron stopped as her saw the mass forming in front of him."Thrust give her the other core." Thrust obeyed and handed Hiei a cracked core,which she clenched in anger.

"You lied, Kongou is dead," she held up her sisters cracked grew across Megatron's face

"Then… No, it can't be. It can't possibly b-"

"Oh but it can." Said Starscream.

"You fool," Megatron punched thrust." Do you know what you've done?"

"He gave me a new body with the size and strength of a battleship," said Starscream. "Now my reign begins." Starscream brought his massive hand down on Hiei, spitting her ship in half and headed for Cyberton.

"Soundwave, hold her together. Decepticons fall back!" As the Decepticons exited on Hiei, the Autobots spoke with Gounzo.

"Are you sure you don't need us?" Ask Optimus.

"Yes, we must get to Russia." Replied Gonzou.

"Then farewell." The Autobots headed back to Pearl Harbor.

"But first we need to go see Hiei." Said Gounzo once they were out of sight.


	5. In the Eye of two storms five

**LAST TIME ON TRANSFORMERS. The blue steel made its way to Russia after but was intercepted by Hiei and the Decepticon. And after a mistake Starscream was reborn as a battleship and the I-401 was badly damaged. Will they make it to Russia? Find out in today's episode of THE TRANSFORMERS: IN THE EYE OF TWO STORMS**

"No, it's too dangerous. We can't risk you being found heading here."fast battleship Hyuuga advised,Gounzo, who was planning on coming to meet her to repair the I-401.

"Then where else am I supposed to go?"

"Use the nanomanterials that's left of 400 and 402." A red periscope hit Hyuuga square in the face, followed by Takao screaming.

"You could of repaired my ship!" The red periscope rolled of Hyuuga and transformed in the Autobot Presceptor.

"We where saving that in case an ermgancy," he said. Takao scowled and cut the link.

In the US naval base at San Deago, the Autobots and naval personnel where having a meeting about yesterday's events. Wheeljack gave his best effort to fix what was left of the vibration warhead, but without his human counterpart, Makie he could do much. Jetfire was flying Autobot Tracks and his human friend Raoul,to meet I-401.

"We have tracked Starscream to Mars." Said an air force radar operator," and that's where he stayed."

"But,why?" Said Prowl who was at his desk at Pearl Harbor security." He wants to over throw Megatron. He has the power, why is hasn't he taken action?"

"I don't know, but we must keep an eye on him and let him know we do." Said Optimus "Tell the president that I recommend that he has the United States's Globally Orbiting Themonuclear interstellar interception missile satellites ready."

"Will do." Said the officer.

"Now my only question is it worth the risk to ask Megatron if he knows what Starscream is up to."

"It was this morons fault, he crushed Kongou's core and tricked you and me. He was working for Starscream!" Megatron threw Thrust at Musashi's feet.

"Do you deny it?" She asked Thrust, for Soundwave have damaged his vocal processor, making him mute.

"He doesn't deny it," said Musashi," kill him" Thrust barley stood up.

"He is my pawn and I'll do what I want with him." Without warning Megatron's hand tore through Thrust's chest and ripped out his spark. Before his optics ceased operations, thrust watched Megatron crush spark in front of him as he fell helplessly into the ocean.

"Anyone wish to defend him?" ,Megatron asked. No one did,"Good"

Hiei sat in her school room QCN, the fogs Myoko sisters filed in. Ashgera came in first.

"I'm here!" She yelled taking her seat.

"You forgot to knock."

"I'm sorry. knock! Knock!"

"Now let us begin the 83 fog studen council meeting, commence the pledge."

In unison the five girls spoke.

"I will uphold The fogs values and beliefs,as they are now Earth and humanities only values."

"Sounds like a stab in the back to me,aye Blitzwing?" Said a voice in the QCN outside Hiei's class room. She groaned.

"Knock befor you come in ,"she said.

"Oh, I'll knock alright," said the same voice,followed by steam hissing,a chug chug noise getting closer, and finally a loud whistle as Astrotrain made his own door in the left wall.

"I meant use the door!" Yelled an angry Hiei.

"Like this?" Another voice said before Blitzwing after driving in his tank form, after blowing up the door. Hiei grinding her teeth.

"You're only in this student council because I was forced to let you two in."

"Student council? That's pathetic name for an armed force." Said Astrotrain.

"Well, Hiei's the president," said Myoko," take it up with her." Hiei smirked. Astrotrain went to he blackboard behind Hiei and erased "Fog student council meeting #83" and wrote,"Team Astroforce." Blitzwing laughed and shoved him out of the way and wrote "The council of Blitzwing's enteral empire" in it is place.

"Enough!" Yelled Hiei. She snapped her finger and fixed the damage."Now,we are here to discuss, what comes next."

"Which is?" Asked Myoko.

"Earth under Fog/Decepticon's total control, we plan to give the humans a message within the hour."

I-401 was entering the Sea of Japan. The crew stood on the deck of the sufaced sub. Their homelands to starboard,to port, Russia, staying as mysterious as ever throughout this whole event. Without warning a nanomanterial screen appeared. Musashi appeared in the center.

"Hello, Humans of earth, and Autobots of Cyberton,I have a message for you."

All screens and radios across the planet revived this message,even Blaster received it.

"My,my," he said," She need to give a number for Call'n'request during her Station identification. Her tunesare totally bogus." A man stepted forward behind Musashi, on 401, Gounzo's eyes widened with shook.

"I am Shihya Gonzou, former JMSDF Vice admiral and leader of the fog." In the background, Hiei could be heard telling to someone she referred as ,"An emotionalless dud," to have patience.

"You humans wrecked this planet and refused to face the consequences." In the foreground still, a Metallic screech could be heard,Ashgera yelling" you are my one and only opponent" and an electronic screech.

"So we took away your freedom of the sea,but you caught back recklessly and now we have no choice but limit all your freedoms." Hiei walked into frame, her jacket torn and had a stern look on her face.

"Our allies are getting impatient ." Suddenly a blue cassette tape hit her in the head and transformers into Rumble.

"So you called Soundwave an Emotionalless Dud ,huh?" Before he talked her for insulting his master.

"It appears our allies want there input." Musashi and Shihya stepted back then Megatron and Soundwave jumped in.

"Greetings earth germs, we've met before. You have one week to disolve your governments and hand over your weapons or perish!" Said Megatron.

"Don't disappoint us," said Musashi.

Gonzou was breathless as I-401 pulled into a Russian port.

"Dad….why?"


	6. In the eye of two storms six

**LAST TIME ON THE TRANSFORMERS. Fog flagship Musashi,Megatron and Shiyia Gounzo, Chiyias father, anoced humanity had one week to surrender to them. And now in Russia Gounzo looks to find who wants to make a Deal with him. First no out why in this weeks intreging episode of THE TRANSFORMERS IN THE EYE OF TWO STORMS**

"They couldn't've gone far," Wheeljack said to himself walking through Hawaiian jungles," the airports are all shut down and all civilian harbors,ocean acces waterways,and rivers a heavily monitored by the military. And if they rebuilt their ships someone would have noticed." Wheeljack was looking for Design child Makie, and her care givers Haruna and Kirishima, who disappeared about a week ago. And now with the fogs message to have earth in their control within the week, they needed Makie to fix the vibration warheads more than ever.

"Springer reporting. No sign of them over here."

"Thanks keep looking." A shadow passed overhead, Wheeljack looked up.

"A PBY? What's that doing there? I thought the only ones on the base where for museam purposes." The PBY dove, and transformed.

"Hi Wheeljack," said Seaspray.

"What happened to your battleship alternative mode?"

"Well after the latest threat, I figured I'd change to a flying boat. A ship that size would be a bad news magnet. So I swapped it out for this, now I'm faster and harder to hit, while also having a view from above."

"Well,it would make sense for a naval strategist to have a sky view of the battlefield." Wheeljack chuckled.

"WHEELJACK! Me Grimlock find bike trail that smells of fresh gas." Wheeljack radioed back.

"Roger. That's a great lead, keep at it bozo!"

"ME GRIMLOCK NO BOZO! ME KING!"

"Well it looks like we should head in the dinobots direction."said Seaspray.

"Appears so," said Wheeljack transforming and driving off.

"INCOMING!" A sailor on lookout jumped from his platform on the bridge aboard the USS Philadelphia before it exploded. USS Philadelphia , America's fourth ship in the Chareston assault cruisers, which where basically the Atlanta class from WWII Only with daul rail guns in place of daul five inch guns and more modern AAA. She was leading a flotilla of nine Arleigh Burke destroyers head to counter attack a Decepticon/Fog offensive movement on Portland, Oregon. Philadelphia had because prime targets for fog carrier and the AAA was ineffective g planes with Klein Warpath was have limited success against them in his Abrams tank alternative mode.

"Wham! I can't believeçv these things~ You shoot at but bablam they still hit you." On the shore Hound and beachcomber where caring civilians out of harms way.

"Last bunch in the immediate danger zone." Hound said speeding across the beach in his HUMV mode.

"Good thing,too." Beachcomber on Hounds tail in his M113 mode.

"Iona,wait with our stuff here." Gounzo and Iona where out in Russia, the crew was doing what they could repair wise and Gounzo and Iona where Out buying food and such. Gounzo was also going to meet that mafia leader. The only reason He brought Iona was the crew, especially Iroi, was belittling her that they where in a relationship. Though he did buy her a necklace she liked. He decided to leave her here because there was no one around.

Earlier a shoot out took place between Russian MP's and a group called the "Sons of Soviets" who wished to over throw the Russian federation and bring back the Soviet Unoin. The mafia he was going to see just wanted money and guns. He wasn't sure what they wanted from him when he knocked on their door.

"He's here." Said a man over a radio.

"Bring him down." Responded a second.

"follow" said the first led him through a bank and to a supply closet,where he pulled a broom and the floor lowered into a secret base.

"Intresting, a bank."

"It's the bosses bank."once the floor lowered into place, Gounzo was led through a hallway,where could see a sports car in the underground garage, he could have sworn that was an Autobot symbol on it. Finally he was led to a small room with a desk, at the desk sat the man he wanted.

"Hello, Chiyhia Gounzo, you may call me Makirov. As you know I have a deal you will take."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Everyone take my deals, all of them."

"Then let's hear it." Makirov an open threw a brife case on the desk. In it contained a picture of each fog ship he and I-401 had sunk, and a paper clipped picture of their mental model, if they had one.

"Where did you get these?" He asked.

"I have my ways. Now I can assume you know where these all are?"

"Yes."

"Now,look again." Gounzo did. He noted Takoa was missing.

"Takao isn't here."

"Yes, and that's your part. Bring me her, I must conduct…experiments on her."

"And what's in it for me?"

"Ivan." Another man appeared, and threw another briefcase on the desk. Gounzo opened it.

"These are...Russian nuclear codes."

"Yes, only three. Use them wisely."

"Hold on." Gounzo stood up, "I haven't agreed to this. And even if I did I couldn't just give Takao to you. And besides the male she wants "experimenting" is me."

"A wise guy,huh? BREAK HIS LEG!" A sledgehammer hit Gounzo's right knee, his face fell on the desk, and he was held there."now three seconds",a gun was held to his head,"one." "Two"

"HEY! that's my car!" A man In a fringed jacket ran through the door. Makirov looked up.

"YOUR car?" Said Makirov.

"Yeah," said the man with a New Jersey accent," I've got an anti striping device on there, called a bomb."

"Well,let's see it, then you can have it." The man opened the hood,connected a few wires and Autobots Tracks sprung from his car alternative mode.

"Here's your bomb." He said as the mafia scrambled, leaving Gounzo on the floor.

"Hey,Raoul isn't that who Prime wanted us to meet." The man called Raoul held up a picture Prime gave him to identify Gounzo.

" well it is," Raoul walked over to Gounzo" Hey I'm Raoul and that's tracks,we where sent to investigate this mafia and find you."

"Was that all planed?"

"No," Raoul said lifting up Gounzo," we just go with it."

"I like the way you think." He said as Raoul set him Tracks's passenger seat.

"Now where's the boat?" Asked the Autobot.

"Not far but first I need to pick someone up."


	7. In the eye of two storms seven

**LAST TIME ON TRANSFORMERS. Gounzo met up with Tracks and Raoul after he got his legs broke by Makirov for turning down his offering. Meanwhile Wheeljack and a few more Autobots looked for Makie in the Hawaiian jungles. But troops are needed desperately at Portland, where the Decepticons and the fleet of fog step up their attack in this week's exciting episode of THE TRANSFORMERS IN THE EYE OF TWO STORMS.**

The city of Portland became a beachfront after the rising oceans swept In lands, and was made into a resort in attempt to capitalize off of it. Now it faces the wrath of Megatron and the fog.

"Prime, We're in serious trouble down here at the remains of SW Skyline view Blvd!" Ironhide radioed.

"Alright, I'm not staying put here anymore, Epps let's go."

"Got your back, Lennox."

"I'm going ,too" said Optimus,"I'm not about abandoned people in need,especially with weather." A a lot of rain moving off the ocean was blowing in on a storm front. And Soundwave's minions, Rumble and Frenzy, were shaking the ocean floor causing bigger and more powerful waves to crash past the beachfront. Coastal batteries being pulled back to avoid the rising tide became sitting ducks to Fog carrier borne aircraft. Megatron stood on the flight deck of the Fog's incarnation of the USS Lexington.

"Harder than I thought, but we can't lose here, we must show humanity what will happen if they don't hand their planet over to us."

"Don't worry,Megatron." Said Lexington's mental model, putting down a book. "All taken prisoner will be retaught their morals at Lexington university." Lexington dreamed of making herself a university, for some reason.

"We have chips that turn humans into mindless drones. Why can't we use them?"

"Because we need them to still believe in that, individuality nonsense." Megatron thought about that statement. Longhaul interrupted him over the radio.

"Forgive me for calling unannounced,but we've found the target." Megatron groaned.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"If Hook and Mixmaster are right in what they think, we may need help." Megatron growled. These are the constructions he was talking to. They form Devastator, one of the most powerful robots he knew. The only challengers he could think of where, Omega Supreme,who Megatron and Lexington could see rescuing humans from an office building, the Stunticons,who formed Menasor, but they were presumed dead. And the other challenger…

"BRUTICUS. CRUSH." The combaticons made by Starscream to defeat Devastor broke the waves off Lexington's stern their combined mode. Screams from sailors jumping off an Arleigh-Burke destroyer that got too close to Lexington interrupted Megatron's thought. The force of the destroyer exploding when Bruticus punched it was in half didn't help either. But it did give Megatron an idea.

"Bruticus!", Megatron turned and faced him. Bruticus looked up from the destroyer's bridge he help in one hand, using the other to open like a soup can, "It seems Devastator is too weak for the job I assigned him." Continued Megatron," Could you go find him and show him what strength looks like?"

"Bruticus tempted. Bruticus want to stay here and crush Portland." Annoyed, Megatron picked up his radio.

"Reflectors! Send up a full load of energon cubes!"

"Rodger,"said the three Decepticons that merged into a Satellite telescope. Megatron ordered them to stay in Lexington's hanger deck and Manage the energon cubes to power the Decepticons part in the attack. They sent up what Megatron asked on one of Lexington's elevators.

"If I gave you this, will you?"

"Bruticus Go. Devastate. Devastator. Moral." With that the brainless beast took the stash and flew for Russia.

Iona sat in the square Gonzou left her when he went to meet the mafia. She had had no idea why he bought her the ring,even after she said it was unnecessary.

"Humans do a lot of unnecessary things, and he is one." She thought to herself. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of white hair belonging to a girl about her height. Curiously, she followed it a few streets she came around one last corner. The girl she was following had stopped. She now stood face to face with Musashi's mental model.

"What are you doing here?" Iona smiled.

"To say hello. To Yamato's back up. Hello." Musashi touched Iona and she hit the ground. At the docks, I-401 lost its color and turned gray.

"What the?" Said he Kyohei as he and the rest of the crew ran into see what happened.

Megatron stumbled as Lexington shook after some missiles hit her Klein field, no real damage done. Megatron watched three F/A-18s pull up after delivering the strike. Thundercracker,Skywarp,and a squadron of fog F4Us on their trails.

"I expected more from you two!" Megatron yelled at them. An explosion over the city lit the night sky, Blitzwing flew out of it and watched why was left of the B-52 he shot down hit the road below. Four C-17s opened their rear door, paratroopers prepared to jump out. An explosion in the city's new metro system cause a good block or so to cave in.A space shuttle flew out and shot down the C-17s. Lennox was on call with President Chip Chase.

"What do you mean, you lost control of a Nuclear projectile satellite?"

"Hold new information. It's Soundwave! He shot it down and heading to the ocean by city! If it hits it'll cause a tidal wave that will flood the city!"

"Optimus!,"yelled Lennox," there's a satellite coming down off the coast! Blow it before it…."

"Too late!" Yelled Sparkplug as he and Spike braced for impact. The shock knocked them all down as the satellite hit the ocean. Optimus looked and saw the wall of water heading their."

"By the matrix…"


	8. In the eye of two storms part eight

**LAST TIME ON TRANSFORMERS, Soundwave shot down nuclear Satellite, Causing a mammoth tidal wave to speed toward Portland. In the meanwhile What did Musashi mean with what she said to Inoa? Find out in today's epic part of THE TRANSFORMERS IN THE EYE OF TWO STORMS.**

"GET TO HIGH GROUND!" Epps yelled running up the staircase of a beachfront was already flooded, anyone in the streets running became for Thundercracker. The rest of the Decepticons stood on Lexington's flight deck, out of harm's way.

"HAHA! Die human scum!' He said blowing up a bus filled with businessmen, trying escape the wave. Prime and Lennox stood on a rooftop looking for signs of life throughout the mess. A bolt of lighting of lightning destroyed a PT boat as Thundercracker retreated.

"Blaster! Can you contact Hyuuga? We need her and teletram one's advice."

Asked Optimus.

"I'll see what I can dial up." Blaster Transformed.

"Hey, lower the ramp!" Yelled Raoul. He, Tracks,and Gounzo pulled onto the dock I-401 sat grey. Raoul helped out Gouzo getting out of tracks and onto the makeshift crutches he fashioned out of some taped together Ak-47s.

"Where's Iona?" Asked Iroi.

"Here," Raoul said taking her unconscious body out of the back seat of Tracks. She opened her eyes for a few seconds.

"Musashi...blocked..me...Yamato's...bac-" she passed out again.

"We better get her inside," said Raoul," Track's take their stuff in."

"Okay, I've been wanting to get out of this snow." He waited for the plane hanger to open to enter. After the crew closed it Sou spoke.

"What happened?"

"We found her passed out on street," said Gounzo," and the mafia tried to kill me for turning down their offer. Lucky tracks and Raoul helped."

"What was the offer?" Asked Hozumi.

"The mental Model of fog heavy cruiser Takao for three nuclear missile." Said a voice from the docks. Gounzo looked and saw Makirov and the rest of his gang had pulled up in a Semitruck and four sports cars.

"Hello,Gunzō's ready to take our offer?"

"Never, and how did you find us?"

"We followed that Autobot's stench." In the belly 401,Tracks thougt he heard something.

"Did someone insult me?" He's said to himself.

"Stunticons! Form Menasor!"

In Portland the flood had calmed down, and the fog were beginning to sail in the city, eradicating any structure that broke the surface. Blaster had made contact.

"I'm analyzing the ships now." She said.

"Well hurry." Said Kup. He ducked after Omega Supreme threw a fog Torpedo boat across the city.

"Okay, Only three ships have mental models, carriers Lexington and Independence, and Heavy cruiser Alaska, she the only with a super gravity cannon."

Megatron laughed as Lexington sailed through the city.

"You see humans? This is why happens when you do not surrender!" He said to a wounded crew of a downed attack chopper on a nearby rooftop before killing them both. Alaska sailed ahead of the flotilla. Without warning her ship spit in half and her super gravity cannon. Sparkplug noticed a M119A1 105 MM howitzer on a shaky roof to a few of its still alive crew hid. His eyes turned to Thundercracker escorting Alaska.

"I know what I must do." He grabbed blaster and a webcam and began jumping across rooftops.

"Dad!" Spike followed.

"Get back!" Yelled Lennox. Thundercracker noticed them.

"Heroism won't save you." Before he could shoot he was knocked off course by an F-22.

"Hey get back here!" He followed and shoot it down.

"Blaster! Can you transmit this feed to Hyuuga?"asked Sparkplug.

"Sure can!"he opened a port for the web can," hook her up" Sparkplug made it to the gun.

"Is it loaded?" A soldier shook his head yes. Spike caught up to his dad followed by Epps.

"What are you?" doing asked Spike.

"Help me aim. Hyuuga does the Klein field go down before The cannon shoots?"

"She's targeting the civilian Evac-zone!" Yelled Epps. Hyuuga answered.

"Yes but only for a few seconds." She said," I'll tell you when." They waited for about 10 seconds when spike saw Thundercracker heading for them over Hawaii.

"You think we could knock him back in the cannon?"

"It's worth a shoot." Said epps as they aimed at him.

"Klein field down!"

"Now!" Sparkplug fired the cannon hitting Thundercracker in waist causing him to tumble into the cannon. He grabbed a ledge and held on form dear life.

"Thundercracker! No! Decepticons open!" Megatron gave the order for his troop to destroy the building the 105 was on.

"Reloaded!" The two surviving crew of the gun rammed a shell in.

"Hit it!", yelled Epps. Another round hit Thundercracker cracked square in the face, knocking him into the firing chamber.

"One more, high explosives! Loaded!"

"Fire!" The shell hit Thundercracker causing his remaining engergon to exploded starting a chain reaction in the cannon. Alaska started to break in half. Blasters transformed.

"Let's boogie!" He,Sparkplug,Spike,Epps,and the two crewmen jumped off the crumbling building and back to Optimus. The Hawaii exploded. The force knocked Spike and Sparkplug off a roof, lucky there was a wire they grabbed to avoid the the still churning waters. The Decepticons attacked.

"Blaster! Cover us." Epps yelled as he and the crewmen tried to pull Sparkplug and spike up,"too...heavy." He groaned. Spike and Sparkplug started to slip .Sparkplug took off his hardhat he had worn since the Autobots pulled them off the oil rig the Decepticons sunk. He looked at spike.

"Son." Spike looked down."take this." Sparkplug handed him his hard hat.

"Dad?" Sparkplug looked his so in the eyes one last time.

"I love you,Spike" he took out a knife and cut the wire and fell into the depths below.

"DAD! NO!"

"PULL!" Epps and the crewmen pulled spike back up.

"come on spike we gotta move! We'll find him I Promiss!"

Gonzou stared a the at the monster calling itself Menasor. He noticed something.

"You're a Decepticon."

"Was!," corrected Menasor,"that brain dead group and their pathetic excuse for a leader, Megatron are weak compared to us and he is a real leader." He pointed Makirov.

"Now," said Makirov,"accept or -"

"Die?" Suggested a voice.

"Who interrupted m-." A blast came from a building,killing Makirov. 401's crew, the mafia and Menasor all turned.

"Ah hello Scrapper." Said Menasor.

"Defecting now are are we?"

"Oh did Megatron only send one lone robot to stop me? Oh I tremble."

"Alone robot? No, constructicons phase one!" Menasor's grin spread to fear as the rest of the constructions formed a rival of his.

"Now I'm a lone robot!" Devastor said as he finished transforming. Menasor got cocky.

"I'll prove the Decepticons are weak!"

"Die!" Roared Devestator.

"Attack 401, for Makirov!" Yelled Yuri the mafias second in line.

"Things just interesting." Said Gonzou


	9. In the eye of two storms part nine

**LAST TIME ON THE TRANSFORMERS. Sparkplug was able to stop the cruiser Alaska from firing her super gravity cannon by blowing up Thundercracker inside her. But as he was retreating, he and his son Spike fell off a building and held on by a wire. To ensure his son's safety,Sparkplug cut the wire above him and fell into the depths below. In the meantime Menasor had been working with Makirov's mafia. But with Iona passed out and unable to control the I-401 the blue steel looked to be doomed. Until Devastor Appeared to fight Menasor. And what was Iona talking about after her encounter with Musashi? This week's exciting episode of THE TRANSFORMERS has all the answers.**

"DAAHHH!" Menasor stumbled as Devastator blasted him with a rudder that he yanked off one of the many twisted piles of rusted scrap that once made up Russia's long forgotten nuclear submarine fleet.

"Hahaha, so much for your reputation. I'm disappointed!" Devastator bragged. Menasor didn't take to kindly that comment. He picked the crumbling remains of a beached PT boat and hurled it Devastator. Devastator laughed as he went to swat it, but much He and Menasor's surprise, there was still live ammunition aboard, that exploded on contact.

"Yaaaa!" ,Roared Devastator as he fell back into the harbor. Menasor stood with a victorious grin, unknown to him and the mafia, Kyohei and Raoul had pointed a deck gun on 401 at a gash in Menasor's armor on his right shoulder.

"Why are we aiming there, again?", Kyohei whispered. Raoul silently responded.

"If we send a shot in the gash, it should knock Dragstrip off."

"Who's Dragstrip?."

"The individual bot that makes Menasor's right arm."

"Oh." Menasor and the mafia paid them attention as they fired into the water to make sure Devastator has been terminated.

"Well," said Menasor laughing," it appears Devastator has been Devastated!" He never saw the flying fuel tank that seemed to have came out the air itself. Menasor flew backwards into a building which collapsed on top of him.

"WHAT?IN THE PITS OF KAON WAS TH-" he screeched getting up before a marble columns knocked him back down. Thunderous footsteps shook the ground.

"Bruticus. Angry." Menasor's spark nearly went out. Trembling he turned and saw Bruticus.

"Bruticus. Devastate. Devastator. Not Menasor."

"Reduce speed, I must readjust my grip." Soundwave clung to the Reflectictors in their satellite mode as they sped across the outermost layers of earth's atmosphere. It had been nearly twelve hours since Soundwave shot down the satellite that caused the Portland tsunami,and the Reflectictors took its place. Unfortunately for them, Starscream decided to make his move and attack. For six and a half hours, he'd been chasing, Soundwave and the Reflectictors around the earth in his new battleship cackled.

"Your minions won't save you this time Soundwave!" Starscream charged his super gravity cannon," I've been waiting to use this."

"Course alternation required to avoid total oblivion." The Reflectictors obliged and Starscream missed and transformed. The satellite slowing down to avoid him allowed grab them.

"It's over. Megatron is done, swear allegiance and you'll be spared."

"Negative,calculations correct."

"Calculations? What calculations?" Starscream demanded, followed by one of his thrusters exploding and his right foot exploding.

"Your core and lifeforce may be indestructible but you cannot possibly meet the requirements in processing power,thus this body shall crumble." He and the Reflectictors were able to pry Starscream hand open before his still functioning thruster went haywire and Starscream lost control of himself. Soundwave watched as Starscream helplessly sped toward the sun. "

"Soundwave, what's going on up there?" Megatron radioed him.

"Mutinous Starscream has fallen into the sun."

"I've beaten you before,Bruticus!" Menasor brushed himself off, stood up and pointed at Bruticus. Then a shot rang out as the deck gun of 401 tore into Menasor and out his back.

"DIE!" Devastator rose from the waves and knocked Menasor into each individual Stunticon.

"Please, Mercy." Pleaded Motormaster.

"Mutiny, is only punishable by death. And all those who follow them hold the ladder of betrayal as much as they." Said Devastator. Five blast later the Stunticons were no more.

"I didn't think we'd make it out alive." Said Tracks.

"We took a few risks and got victory. I say, gambling is an effective battle strategy." Said Raoul, 401s crew went silent and looked at him."what?"

"Great another gambler, just what we needed." said,Iroi. Gounzo chuckled.

"I see someone else thinks like me, glad to have you aboard, Raoul."

In the darkness over Portland, Skywarp found who he was looking for.

"Optimus Prime!" A blast from Kup made him stepted toward him.

"What do you want Skywarp?" Skywarp reached down and pulled his Decepticon symbol off.

"I've had it. I'm joining the Autobots."

"And how can know this isn't a trap?" Inquired Prime.

"The Decepticon cause is worthless. The only "cause" I've seen of it is the death of my two Brothers. And Megatron just blew it off like it was nothing. We seekers were made for science, and now…." Prime put his hand on Skywarp's shoulder.

"I've heard what I needed to hear. You have finally traded your love of power at the expense of life, to love of life for the expense of your power." Prime gave Skywarp the Autobot symbol in place of the Decepticon's."Arise, Autobot Skywarp.


	10. In the eye of two storms part ten

**LAST TIME ON TRANSFORMERS. Starscream has crashed into the sun, his core wasn't able to handle his power, and now with his brothers dead, Skywarp has became an Autobot. In Russia,401 escaped in the heat of battle. Menasor is dead at the hands of Devastator and Bruticus. Now watch it all unfold in today's edition of THE TRANSFORMERS IN THE EYE OF TWO STORMS.**

"Skywarp! Why are you firing at your allies!" Megatron fired at his sole remaining seeker.

"I'm not working for you anymore,Mega-Twat!"

"What did you say, Skywarp?" Skywarp turned to show his Autobot symbol.

"My brothers are dead because you and lost cause."

"How dare you! Fog ships fire o-" The blast of two super gravity cannons cut him off.

"By the Matrix!" Bumblebee looked through a binoculars," Wheeljack is here, with Kirishima and Haruna with their ships rebuilt!''

"Finally reniforcments!" Exclaimed Ironhide. On Haruna's superstructure, she,Makie and Wheeljack asseced the damage.

"Looks like we're to late stop the invasion but we can still turn it back!" Said Wheeljack.

"Lock on fog fleet destroyers. Firing vibration warheads." Reported Haruna.

"No !" Said Megatron, he took a direct hit and struggled to get later the Fog and Decepticons where in full

retreat. Haruna and Kirishima had loaded vibration warheads that Wheeljack and Makie repaired. Optimus was glad to hear they only disapeared to get away from the fighting.

Meanwhile, sailing for the Pacific out of the Sea of Japan I-401's crew received the happy news, and reported their own status. With Iona being blocked off from her ship, they couldn't take on any fog ships.

"I see," Wheeljack said scratching his chin ," I'll see what I can do in the QNC.

Hiei sat in here school QNC room with her fog student council, Waiting patiently for Soundwave. A knock at the door singled his arrival.

"Come in." Soundwave respectively opened the door and entered.

"Attack on human city known as Portland, Oregon. Failed." Hiei looked disappointed

"But you at demonstrated what will happen if humanity refuses our rule?"

" we have received a possibility that I-401 is out of action."

"Musashi took away her ability to use her sub body." Hiei conformed ',but that can be undone via fog database through QNC."

"No, that's not something." Wheeljack was digging around in fog databases looking for a way to reactivate Iona. He hadn't been at it long. Something caught his eye, he poked around at it, then the whole place started flashing. After a few seconds, a screen popped up that shown what he'd just done.

"Fog heavy cruiser Takao's files of human Chyhia Gonzou have been successfully switched with files of human Spike Witwicky." Wheeljack read outlound to himself." That doesn't sound right. Somehow I need to find Flagship Musashi's database. After fiddling around for a bit, he found the data base for the fogs supreme flagship, only it said Yamato instead of Musashi.

"What is this space junk?" Wheeljack left the QNC for answers.

 **NEXT TIME ON THE TRANSFORMERS. What really is the fog and who or what leads it? The answer to this and more as the Blue Steel and the Autobots Try and light their darkest hour.**


End file.
